In order to meet the stringent standards applicable to products of today's sophisticated animal husbandry industry, and in order to maximize productivity, it is of the utmost importance that domestic animals be kept in good shape and that infections and injuries be avoided and prevented.
In the case of cows, there is a special problem resulting from the fact that the udders and the teats of the cows are subjected to heavy strains and that these zones thus easily become swollen and infected. This, in turn, may affect the milk produced which may be contaminated with bacteria and thus declared unfit. Even if there are medicines for curing such diseases relatively quickly, the loss of milk production may nonetheless become significant since, during an infection and some time after it, the cow must go dry. It is therefore desirable to take steps to avoid and prevent the occurrence of such injuries and infections.
Hitherto, several different preparations have been used for different situations in connection with the treatment of the udders of milking cows, such as a disinfectant for destroying bacteria, an ointment for treating swellings and an ointment for treating chapping and wounds. These ointments are however relatively difficult to apply, however, and also often leave a smeary surface.